


Betrayal- BA Games

by KarryMaster



Series: Betrayal Earth [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Karry, Millma Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster
Summary: A year after the betrayal of his friends and Barry Allen is getting his video game business off the ground.





	Betrayal- BA Games

Barry took a deep breath as he looked in the mirror nervously playing with the tie. "Lose the tie," Caitlin voice was heard as she walked into the office. Barry had rented a little space for his business BA Games, so he wasn't tinkering and messing up the apartment him, Henry, and Caitlin shared. "This isn't a business meeting. It's a gaming convention. If we want to sell our system and games it will be better for the gamers to see your one of them."

"Oh," Barry said losing the tie and tossing it aside. "Is this too fancy."

"Well you'll be doing interviews so just unbutton the top button," Caitlin said. "Not too business but also not too…. Gamer slacker." Caitlin took her hand and messed up Barry's blonde hair a little. "Better."

Barry followed Caitlin's orders. "What would I do without you?" Barry asked. Almost a year since the betrayal of his former team and things were looking up for Barry. Caitlin surprised him by also having a minor in business, so while Barry perfected the system and made games she was taking care of the money, set up, and advertisement. She had handled the many millions Barry had gotten from Luthor Corp for the sale of STAR. Putting what needed to be put towards the business in the right direction, making some investments, and putting a lot into savings. Also handling the income Barry got from owning the rights to every superhero and villain there was.

Caitlin wasn't the only one helping on business side. Oliver had called more than once to help out and Kara Luthor had been a big help. Barry was dating her, even if they couldn't see each other as often as they would like. She was more than willing to give some advice. Barry had to smile just thinking of her.

Even his dad had gotten the girl he wanted and so much more. Cat Grant had more than willing to let Henry back into her life and given him a surprise. Apparently when Henry had left her she had been pregnant. Barry now had a half sister named Amelia Grant, better known as Mally. Cat even commented if she had known about Henry jail time she would have taken Barry so he could be with Mally.

Even his superhero life was looking up. He had changed his outfit not wanting what the betrayer Cisco had made anymore but made it clear he was still the same Flash. He had been worried about National not wanting him since they had Supergirl but the city had welcomed him and so had the local hero. The two had taken on her uncle Non together and won.

"Crash and burn," Caitlin joked. "So, we have this event and then next week in Central. We have 100 systems made for each event." Barry was nervous wondering if that was too much. "The same amount of games and Bensons." Benson was an A.I Barry had made for the gaming system. He had really loved making that A.I. and finding unique ways to connect him for use in the games.

"Barry if this goes well we can move into a bigger place and hire more game designers," Caitlin said. "Make more systems." Right now, the company was just Barry and Caitlin with a contract with some factory to make the system. "And bit of good news. Remember we had that CatCo reporter and Dailey Planet reporter come to test the system. Well both gave it a good review. Just be your charming self in the interview today at the event."

"It's not this event I am worried about," Barry said truthfully. "Next week will be the first time I go back to Central since I moved here."

"I doubt you'll see them. And I'll be with you," Caitlin said with a smile. "Now come on or we'll be late." Barry smiled and nodded as he followed Caitlin.

….

Barry stood in front of the display. They had one system connected to the TV for people to come over and play the Flash video game. Right now, several teens were playing. He was with a reporter who was doing her intro in to the segment.

"So, Mr. Allen can you tell us about you're the system," the reporter started. "I see there are two controllers."

"Yes," Barry said. "You can hold them in each hand and use them with motion detection. If you don't want to you can put the two sides together and play like a normal console."

"And what's with this A.I.? What does it do?"

"Benson," Barry said. "Does many different things for different games. He can function as an opponent. He can give tips. Do a play back. Show holographic maps. Its endless what he can do."

"Very interesting," the reporter said. "Now I understand there are only two games finished."

"Yes the Flash game which comes with every console and a super game starring Supergirl and Superman," Barry said. "But over the next few months more games will be released including a Green Arrow game and a Canary game staring Black Canary. And a time traveling game called Legends of Tomorrow."

"A lot of superhero games. From my understanding Harrison Wells left you the rights to every superhero. Is that why?" The reporter asked.

"Because I own the rights it's easier to make those games but I have exploring other types of games," Barry said.

"You should make a civilization game," Barry was surprised at the voice and saw Kara standing there. She was smiling at Barry and Barry saw camera turn. Lex Luthor was always big news, especially now he was going into politics, but since taking over the company Kara and Lena had gain pubic eye as well. "Have you sold one yet?" Barry shook his head. '"Well consider this your first sale then."

Kara took out a roll of cash. "The console, the super game, and Benson," Kara said. "That should more than cover it. Keep the change." Barry was stunned as Kara put the cash in his hand. "Is it that?" Kara pointed.

"Yes," Caitlin said jumping up. She had been watching over the demo, but everything had paused a little when Kara Luthor came up. Caitlin putting the three boxes together and putting it in a bag. Kara taking the bag with a smile and turning to leave.

"I want one," a man finally said and a woman followed. Caitlin gave Barry a smirk as Barry got over his shocked and turned back to the reporter to finish the interview.

….

"You bought Barry's system," it was Lena walking into the house her and Kara shared in National. Kara was at the TV with the system on, remote in her hand in its connected form, and the super game on. Kara looked over at her and because of the distraction she was killed.

"Thanks a lot," Kara said putting the remote down to turn to Lena. Lena was technically her aunt since Lex had adopted Kara and her younger brother Zac, but the two had always been more like sisters. "But yeah I did. You know I wanted to see the super game."

"Barry would have let you play," Lena pointed out but smirked anyway. "Although this ended up working out for him. He sold out of the game systems at the event."

"He deserves it," Kara said. "This is really good and I'm usually not a videogame person."

"But I am," a new voice said. Kara hadn't heard the backdoor open, but Clark came in with his outfit on along with Zac. Zac didn't do the superhero thing and Kara barely saw him lately. The two weren't as close as Kara would like. "We came to check it out."

"Well Clark dragged me," Zac said but gave his big sister a smile.

"It's a two-player game but I only have one remote," Kara said.

"That's fine," Clark said taking a seat and Zac came next to him.

"I got the food," another new voice said and Mon came in with his valor outfit on. Arms full of food. "Hi Lena." Mon gave Lena a quick kiss on the cheek before joining Clark and Zac.

Lena moved her hand indicating for Kara to move over to the next room with her. "So how are things with you and Barry moving forward?" Lena asked and Kara had to smile. "Come on."

"He's… I think I'm falling in love with him," Kara said. "He's so busy though and so I am. It's going slow but good." Lena smiled.

"When are you going to tell him?" Lena asked.

"It's too soon," Kara said knowing what Lena meant.

"I think he'll understand more than you know," Lena said. Anything else Lena was about to say was cut off when Kara's phone rang.

"Speak of the devil." Kara said when she saw the caller ID and asked with "Barry, heard you did well."

"After you bought yes," Barry said as Lena indicated for Kara to put the phone on speaker phone. "You didn't have to do that though."

"I wanted to," Kara said. "Besides I needed the system anyway. To see the super game."

"I would have just let you play," Barry said.

"Where's the fun in that," Kara said.

"Well… um… what do you think," Barry asked nervously.

"It was very good," Kara said. "Superman and Supergirl liked it too." Kara knew her cousin was enjoying it by the three boys talking. Then she heard the sound of something breaking.

"No need to worry. The controller still works," Clark was saying.

"Do you sell extra controllers?" Kara asked at that.

"Of course," Barry said.

"I'm going to need at least five extras," Kara said.

"Five? But there's only a two-player game," Barry said.

"My cousins and little brother tend to break the controllers," Kara said and heard Barry laughing.

"I'll put the order in and get it delivered to your house," Barry said. "And maybe we could go out tomorrow?"

"I'd love that," Kara said with a smile. "Night Barry."

….

The next week Barry found himself back in Central for the first time since he left. Caitlin was there as well and his game system seemed to be hot topic. After the sell out last week the people who bought posted online and posted videos. More and more reviews came out. There was always some negative comments, but overall more positive than negative.

"So, you return," Barry froze as he heard the one voice he never wanted to hear again. it was Cisco and Wally behind him. "After what you did underhandly selling STAR. We need that satellite and we don't have it because of you. You should stay out of…."

"There was nothing underhanded," Caitlin said jumping to Barry's defense right away. "Barry owned STAR Labs. It was his to do with whatever he wanted. You got no say in the matter. You were just an employee."

Barry took a deep breath getting his confidence. "Unless you're buying leave," Barry said to them.

"Like I would ever buy from you after what you did to Iris," Wally said coming up and pushing Barry a little. Barry didn't react. "How about we take this outside?"

"Security," Caitlin called out to a nearby security guard. "Could you remove these two? They are causing a scene and threatening us."

"Sure thing Ms," the guard said. "Come on." The guard indicated for Cisco and Wally to move and the two did giving Barry a death glare.

"You should have Kid Flash die in an upcoming game," Caitlin whispered to Barry and Barry had to giggle at that. As they went back to selling their system.

….

After the event Barry and Caitlin were in the parking lot in the truck they had rented. "I thought 100 systems for each event was too much but we sold out both times," Barry said. He was sitting in the trunk of the truck with the trunk open so his feet was hanging out

"We got a couple of super games left and some Bensons since not everyone bought one," Caitlin said. "But overall we did well. And there are a lot of orders on line already. Look." Caitlin handed over her tablet to Barry who took it to look at the orders. "Pre orders for the Canary game too. It's a good start Barry. Also means we can hire a couple of game designers. Get games out a little quicker and also put some money behind that portable system you wanted to make."

"This… is a dream come true," Barry said with a smile. "Thank you…."

Barry never finished his sentence as he heard Cisco and Wally again. Turning around they were both there in their superhero outfits. Cisco had electricity around his hand indicating to Barry he was an electrical meta now. "We have a score to settle Allen. Right here right now," Cisco said. "Where's that new outfit of yours? You should have kept the old one. The new one looks awful."

"I like my outfit," Barry said standing up but not moving. "And I'm not fighting you. You can punch at imaginary enemies all you want. Come on Caitlin lets go."

Barry turned to close the trunk when he saw an electrical bolt head right at him. He used his speed to dodge it. Before he could say anything Wally came running at him pushing Caitlin aside. Caitlin falling to the floor hard. "Don't you dare hurt her," Barry said pushing Wally back with his speed.

None of them noticed Caitlin eyes changed to white or her hair start to change. Not until an ice attack hit right into Wally throwing him aside. "Now boys," Caitlin said but her voice was different. Barry was shocked as he saw her. "This doesn't seem like a fair fight."

Cisco and Wally backed up. Wally deciding to grab Cisco and the two ran. "Caitlin?" Barry asked shocked at his friend.

"No," she said. "I'll get her for you." Caitlin's hair changed back to brown and her body going back to normal. "Barry?" Caitlin asked once she was back. "What just happened?"

"Not sure," Barry said and then indicated for Caitlin to go into the car. Once Caitlin was in the drivers seat and Barry the passenger Barry told Caitlin what had just happened to her. Caitlin looked ahead putting her hands on the wheel but didn't seem shocked.

"So that's what's with the blackouts," Caitlin said surprising Barry. "And money randomly being gone…. I thought I was crazy… I guess I am."

"Caitlin how long has this been going on?" Barry asked.

"For as long as I can remember," Caitlin said. "Since my dad gave me his cure. It's a long story but I guess he made me a meta human that day. She's been with me almost my whole life."

"If it's comforting," Barry said. "She didn't seem to be dangerous. It was like she wanted to protect you and me." Caitlin gave Barry a smile. "And I have been wondering who Killer Frost is?" Caitlin raised an eyebrow. "The rights, from Eobard, one of them was Killer Frost. There's even a picture."

"I'll have to look at that," Caitlin said starting the truck and getting out of the parking lot.

"Hey mind if I run over to see Kara?" Barry asked not wanting to leave Caitlin if she wasn't okay.

"I think some alone time would be good for me," Caitlin said with a nod. "Go." Barry gave his friend a smile before vibrating out of the car and running ahead.

….

Kara was finishing up an interview with a man named Winn Schott. He was currently working at CatCo as an IT but wanted to move on. That was when Barry entered. "Oh sorry," Barry said. "Your assistant wasn't here and I…."

"It's fine, this is over anyway," Kara said with a smile.

"Your Barry Allen," Winn said making Barry raise an eyebrow. "BA Games. I want that new system but I couldn't make it to the gaming events and its back ordered online. The videos I have seen online though is awesome. I've done some game designing myself. Took a lot of classes."

Kara hearing Winn talk had an idea. "You know Mr. Schott your more than qualified for the position here, but I think you'd be happier working for Barry and if I'm not mistaken Barry is hiring," Kara said.

"Um… I am actually," Barry said remembering Caitlin saying they could bring a couple of more game designers on board. Winn's eyes went wide. "And if Kara was going to hire you then you have to be good. I'll take your resume and look it over with my manager if you want." It was the title he had given Caitlin.

"That would be great," Winn said. "I don't have an extra resume on me."

Kara held up the piece of papers towards Barry who took it. Barry glanced at it for a moment. "You work for Cat," Barry said. "She's my dad's girlfriend. And the mother of my little sister." Barry made a mental note to ask Cat about Winn. Who said something back to that before thanking them and leaving.

"You sold out again," Kara said and Barry nodded kissing Kara's lip. "You're really coming into your own."

"Yeah, thankfully, if BA Games had failed… well I would have been heartbroken. This has been my dream since I was a kid," Barry said. "I know I have a long way to go but it's a good start."

Before Kara could say anything Lena came running into the office. "Good you're here," Lena said.

"What?" Barry asked.

"If you weren't here you would be the number one suspect as former owner of STAR," Lena said confusing Barry even more. "Someone is trying to hack into the STAR Lab Satellite. Whoever it is, is getting through our defenses and I can't stop them. Neither can our team."

"What?" Kara said turning to her computer.

"I know someone who's really good with computers. Maybe she could help. She works for Palmer Tech which I know is your big competition," Barry said already grabbing his cellphone waiting for Kara or Lena to tell him to go.

"If she can help we need it now," Kara said. "That satellite has been reprogramed and is preforming an experiment. Well to make a long story short if the hacker gets in it will cancel the experiment and force the satellite to reset knocking it off its orbit and have it explode dark matter all over…" Kara took a second to look at the computer. "Central City."

Barry dialed the number fast and quickly told Felicity the situation. "She's coming on," Barry said knowing Felicity was fast to get onto the computer.

"Your friend is good," Lena said seeing the computer. "But it's too late. It fell and will explode…" The group paused as things shook. "Well that has to be bad to feel it here in National."

"Um… well I…" Barry said trying to come up with an excuse.

"Yeah… it…" Kara said trying to as well.

"Oh, she's Supergirl, you're the Flash, now go," Lena said making both look at her.

"How did you know I was the Flash?" Barry said and then put his hand over his mouth.

Kara turned to him her eyes wide. "It was easy to figure out. Well besides to Kara here no matter how many clues I gave her. Now go," Lena said and the two superheroes gave each other a look and then ran out.


End file.
